1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cots, and particularly to a transportable cot which is adjustable and collapsible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The number of natural disasters is increasing in alarming volumes. In 1996 alone, there was approximately 600 major natural disasters world-wide, wreaking $60 billion in damage. Each potential disaster brings the probability of need for civilian evacuation and the provision of appropriate equipment to be utilized. Far too often, older and disabled people languish in evacuation shelters on low and unstable army-type cots, or simply on the floor, because existing cots are usually unsuitable for use by the frail, injured and disabled.
Thus, what is needed in the art, is a portable cot which is easily collapsed and adjusted to meet the needs and requirements of the individual utilizing such cot. It is therefore to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems that the present invention is directed.